Heart Attack
by Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Earth
Summary: Songfic based on Darren Hayes' "Heart Attack" - Set at end of first season - Sailor Moon dispairs over what Beryl has done to Tuxedo Kamen.


**HEART ATTACK**   
  
Author's Notes - This little songfic is set during Sailor Moon manga volume 3, right before Sailor Moon stabs the evil Tuxedo Kamen and then herself. For those who haven't read the manga, Beryl has just been killed, but Tuxedo Kamen is still evil and after the crystal. Sailor Moon is dispairing of how she can return him his normal self.   
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, and Darren Hayes wrote the song, not me...   
  
_**"Heart Attack" by Darren Hayes**   
  
I've cracked  
My temper's spat  
Hot coal, fire and acid jack_   
  
"What's happened to you, Mamoru? You're not the same person you used to be? I can't take this anymore! How dare she do this to us!"   
  
_ I've been used I feel abused  
Something you've done has lit my fuse  
  
_ "I can't believe you tricked me like that! You told me you were someone else, and I believed you. I couldn't understand how you could be my beloved Mamoru. But you were, and you knew exactly how to get what you wanted from me! But you're not having it! You've already taken my heart, and I will not let you have my crystal, too!"   
  
_ And I take my theories back  
Maybe Karma ain't all that  
Coz you do whatever you please  
Everybody else is left to bleed  
  
_ "Don't you care anymore? You're hurting my friends, too, and you don't care. they're like puppets to you. You used Matoki and Makoto to find me for you, and now you just threw Minako across the room! She's in pain now! What did she do to deserve this? Tell me!"   
  
_ You're a heart attack  
Your heart is black  
It's whack  
Your mind is jacked  
How did anybody ever get like that?  
  
_ "How did she turn you into this? You're eyes...you're heart...you're soul...she's poisoned you and turned them all as black as the cape that you hide behind. Can't you think for yourself anymore? Where did the man I once knew go?"   
  
_ You're a heart attack  
You stabbed me in the back  
If you pull your punches jack  
I'm taking everything back  
You hit me harder than a heart attack  
  
_ "All I know is that he's gone, you're not him anymore. You used to protect me, but now it's you that I need protecting from. I didn't ask to fight you, but if you're going to be this way, I will anyway. It's painful, more painful than anything I've ever felt before, my heart aches for you to return."   
  
_ We used to stick together  
You and me stay that way forever  
But now to my surprise  
You've become what we despised  
  
_ "We loved each other, and been through so much to prove that. You didn't fall to the darkness last time! And because of that, you fell to protect me instead! Why then, do you side with them now?"   
  
_ What's that they're telling me?  
Sleeping with the enemy!  
Going down on dirty sheets  
Didn't nobody tell you how to be discreet?   
  
_ "How could that witch, Beryl, seduce you like she did? She's gone now, but jealousy still rages in my heart! The thought of you and her together, King and Queen of that dark kingdom, it makes me sick! Tell me, did you think about me at all?"   
  
_ You're a heart attack  
And your heart is black  
It's whack  
You're mind is stacked  
Tell me how did anybody ever get like that?  
You're a heart attack  
You stabbed me in the back  
If you pull your punches jack  
I'm taking everything back  
You hit me harder than a heart attack  
  
  
You're dancing while I'm dying  
Laughing while I'm crying  
Denying the mess you made   
  
_ "Why do you scorn me now? This crystal, it was formed from the tears I shed for you! I shed tears now as well, tears of dispair! This is your fault, and you act like I mean nothing to you. I know what I have to do! Crystal, give me strength to do this one thing, now!"   
  
_ Your true colors are clashing  
This airplane is crashing  
It's smashing  
  
_ "Blackness is all you are now, a colour of nothingness. My colour is white, a light, formed from all other colours. Deep down, I see there is still colour. See how my you and crystal react to my heart? Mamoru is still inside you, somewhere, I know. But how to get him back. I tried the crystal, and it didn't work. All it did was give Beryl the power to turn you against me. I need the light that I gave you back, Mamoru. We're both useless like this."   
  
_ Were you even there?  
Coz I don't think you care  
About anyone but yourself now  
  
_ "Do you even care about what I'm saying?! Mamoru, are you there?!"   
  
_ Go run but you can't hide  
Actions they can't be denied  
Once thing keeps buggin' me  
Tell me how you sleep at night  
  
_ "Don't deny what we had, Mamoru, I know that you remember. When you lie awake at night do you think about me? Do you know what you've done to me? You can't run away from this. Even the darkness won't hide you."   
  
_ I need to set things right  
Shake things up  
Modify  
Change plans and break the rules  
Play the game like you do fool  
  
_ "I can't get you back like this - it's no good. I have only one choice, to do what she did to you so many years ago? With this sword..."   
  
_ You're a heart attack  
And your heart is black  
It's whack  
You're mind is stacked  
Tell me how did anybody ever get like that?  
  
_ Wit that, Usagi plunged the sword through Tuxedo Kamen's chest, piercing his black, black heart. As he fell, she kissed him one last time. Tears rolled down her eyes, and she turned the sword on her own self, and she too fell. Darkness first surrounded them, but then light, a bright white light...   
  
_ You're a heart attack  
You stabbed me in the back  
If you pull your punches jack  
I'm taking everything back  
You hit me harder than a heart attack  
  
_ "Endymion...  
You are my first love...my only love...  
Even if we're reborn in another life, we'll find each other...  
and then...  
we'll fall in love again...  
  
Endymion...  
We'll transcend time...  
to live again, perhaps this time...  
We'll find happiness...  
Endymion..."  
  
*****   
  
Well, what did you think? Please review and tell me! And if you haven't read the manga, don't dispair - they don't die, the silver crystal heals them, and Tuxedo Kamen is no longer evil. Yay! 


End file.
